


You've Got a Real Type of Thing Going Down

by payneberry



Category: Glee
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Closet Sex, F/M, Inappropriate Erections, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Pants Situations, Performance, Public Sex, Sexual Content, dance, getting caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-07 05:57:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/427673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/payneberry/pseuds/payneberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jesse has an unexpected reaction to Rachel's performance in "Give Up the Funk".</p>
            </blockquote>





	You've Got a Real Type of Thing Going Down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wikkit_key](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wikkit_key/gifts).



> Cayla, my inspiration as always.

Jesse wasn’t entirely sure what he was doing in the first row of the McKinley auditorium. He felt kind of embarrassed showing his face in Lima after what he had just done to Rachel. But when his teammates overheard the call he had received from Will Schuester, they insisted watching the New Directions performance would be a much-needed laugh; they could use a little stress relief before Regionals. After proving himself to the team by smashing that egg, he could hardly renege now.

As he sat in the uncomfortable auditorium chairs among his teammates, Rachel came out from behind the curtain to stand center stage. She was wearing the smallest pair of gym shorts Jesse had ever seen, paired with knee-high athletic socks and sneakers he knew she must’ve borrowed from someone else. She placed her hands on her hips and Jesse tried his hardest to pay attention to her speech, but his eyes wandered away from her face, down to her thighs. 

When she finished speaking and walked off backstage, Jesse knew he was done for. Her shorts barely covered the curve of her ass. He stifled a groan and attempted to adjust his pants, which were rapidly becoming too tight. 

The music started as Kurt came out, followed by other members of the rival group. They were performing some kind of funk number, which Jesse knew would screw them over at Regionals, but he could not bring himself to concentrate on anything besides Rachel’s bare legs.

He could feel himself growing hard as Rachel danced across the stage. She had always been a talented dancer. They had rehearsed several numbers together, and she had even convinced him to join the ballet club with her, but the way she was moving now was unlike anything he had seen.

It was ridiculous for him to have this kind of reaction – in public, no less. He had seen her naked before – they had had sex on quite a few occasions during the short period of time they had been together. Still, his reaction to her was undeniable as he palmed himself through his jeans desperate for some relief. 

Quickly, he snuck a glance around at his fellow team members to see if they had noticed his rising situation but they were all too engrossed in the New Directions performance. He could see the fear in some of their eyes, but he couldn’t give a shit about their chances at Regionals right now – not when Rachel’s ass looked like that.

The performance continued as Jesse struggled to hide his erection, pulling down the hem of his sweatshirt and adjusting his jeans. He considered excusing himself from the auditorium and heading to the restroom to take care of things. But he was the leader of Vocal Adrenaline; how would things look if he skipped out in the middle of a rival team’s performance?

Jesse groaned quietly. He couldn’t decide if he wanted the number to end. On one hand, the way Rachel was moving her hips was incredible, but it was pure torture watching her up there, knowing he had given her up. He knew he deserved every second of torture. 

Fortunately, he recognized the tempo change signifying the bridge of the song. It was nearly over. The group on stage was doing some sort of funkified version of The Stroll and he was dreading Rachel’s turn. 

When she finally walked down the center of the stage, Jesse felt like he was going to combust. He tried to think of mass genocide or Finn Hudson’s poor excuse for a vocal range – anything to ease the tension – but his concentration only returned to Rachel and her legs.

As the performance ended and the New Directions left the stage, his fellow glee club member turned to him seeking some kind of reassurance. He struggled to adjust his pants before anyone took notice.

“Jesse, are you okay? Your face looks a little flush,” one of the junior girls said.

“Are you insane?” Giselle shouted. “They just did a fucking funk number. Your face should be flushed too. You should be shaking in your boots. What the fuck are we going to do, Jesse?”

“Um… okay.” Jesse started nervously. “Relax. Relax, guys. We’re still Vocal Adrenaline. We might not be able to do a funk number like that but we can do everything else. And we can do everything else better than this ragtag group could ever dream to do. So, relax,” he said. The last part more to himself than to anyone else.

“Yeah, but what exactly are we going to do about it?” Andrea asked.

“I don’t know,” he huffed. “Can you just all leave and give me a minute? I’ll figure it out.”

“But—” someone else began.

“Just leave,” he said a little more forcefully than he meant.

The team filed out painfully slowly while Jesse sat in the front row still trying to cover up his erection. Rachel had exited the stage almost five minutes ago but he was still as painfully hard as he had been when the performance ended.

When he was sure that his teammates had left the auditorium he ran his hand over his still covered dick, trying to gain some relief. The sensation was remarkable as he quickly unzipped his jeans and slipped his hand through his boxers. 

Jesse only meant to quickly relieve some pressure before heading to the bathroom to finish things off, but his hand on his dick and the thought of Rachel’s ass in those shorts carried him away. Before he knew it he was stroking himself vigorously, right there in the front row of the McKinley auditorium.

He was so wrapped up in his fantasy that he didn’t hear the footsteps on the stage. Only a sharp gasp pulled him to reality. 

Rachel was standing wide-eyed center stage, hands clasped over her mouth, with a pile of sheet music she must’ve dropped at her feet.

“What are you doing?!” Rachel exclaimed through her fingers. 

“Nothing,” he answered, quickly shoving his dick back into his pants. “What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be with your glee club prepping for Nationals? Because, I have to be honest, that performance wouldn’t even make the top ten.”

“Don’t get so cocky with me, St. James. You know your chorus of robots couldn’t pull off anything like that. And don’t change the subject,” she said, gesturing as if to wave off the obtrusive topic, “Were you just masturbating in our auditorium?” 

“Technically, yes,” he answered, straightforward. 

Rachel looked bewildered. “Why?” she asked, taking a subconscious step forward. 

Jesse cleared his throat. “Because of you.”

Rachel’s lips curled into a sly smile. “Really?” she asked, almost eager. 

He eyed her twisted grin. “Yes, Rachel. No need to get so smug,” he said, hanging his head and attempting to zip up his pants.

“Don’t,” she started, when he moved to get up from his seat. 

“Don’t what?”

“Don’t leave,” she said, sucking her bottom lip in between her teeth. 

“In case you didn’t notice, I have a little bit of a situation here. Let me go take care of it and I can come back and critique your version of “Gimme Gimme” or whatever you want.”

“No. I mean…” she trailed off before taking a deep breath. “Stay. I want to help you.”

Jesse looked at her with questioning eyes. “We’re not together anymore, Rachel.”

“I know. I got the point when you smashed a fetal chicken on my forehead,” she said, hopping off the stage and walking towards him. “It doesn’t have to mean anything. It’s not like we haven’t done it before.”

“Rachel, I don’t know if that’s a good idea,” he said hesitantly, his eyes looking up to meet hers.

“I don’t really know if you’re in the position to argue, St. James,” she said, reaching out to run her hand over his still hard cock. 

“Rachel…” he groaned, growing harder at her touch.

“That’s what I thought,” she smirked, setting herself down on her knees in front of him. 

She reached into his pants and pulled him out, gently stroking him; she grinned devilishly before taking him in her mouth.

“Rachel… wait,” he managed through a soft groan. She looked up at him with wide eyes, lips still wrapped around him. “What do you want to happen here?”

She slowly pulled him out of her mouth, causing him to groan deeply, and sat back on her haunches, thinking. Looking him straight in the eyes, she said, voice full of lust, “I want you to fuck me.”

Rachel reached down to stroke him again but he pushed her hand aside. 

“If you want that to happen, and for it to be halfway decent for you, you’re going to have to stop that,” he said warningly. 

She blushed and began to make some kind of retort, but Jesse silenced her with a kiss. Rachel pulled him closer, wrapping her fingers through his curls, moaning signs of approval that sent sparks along his nerves. 

He countered by slipping his tongue between her lips, tasting her. His hand moved in between them to play at her breast, causing her to moan. 

Suddenly there was a loud bang from the back of the theatre. The broke apart, eyes wide. Someone was coming.

“Come here,” she whispered, clutching his hand, pulling him up and leading him towards the door to the right of the stage. She pushed him into the dark space and quickly shut the door, leaning against it to listen.

“Who is it?” he asked quietly against her ear.

“I can’t tell. It’s probably the janitor or Mr. Schue coming to turn off the stage lights,” Rachel said. “I can hear some footsteps but that’s all.”

Jesse pressed himself against her, nipping at the nape of her neck, while his hands slide down her waste.

Rachel giggled and ducked away slightly. “Let’s just wait until whoever leaves and we can go to my house. My dads won’t be home for awhile.”

He spun her around by the waist and pushed her up against the locked door. “I really don’t think I can wait, Rachel,” he almost growled, before seizing her mouth with his.

His hands were firm on her, shedding her shirt quickly before skillfully unhooking her bra. His mouth kissed roughly down her neck, sucking at her clavicle while his hand palmed her breast, thumb sliding over a rapidly hardening nipple. 

Rachel canted her hips towards him, desperately seeking some kind of friction, while her hands made quick work of his sweatshirt and the t-shirt underneath. Her lips were hungry on his bare chest, nipping and sucking. 

Jesse moved his hands down, feeling between her thighs. His traced upwards, underneath the hem of her shorts and the elastic of her underwear. 

She was warm and wet as he ran his fingers along her, teasing at her entrance. She moaned against his jaw when he found her clit, her hips thrusting for more. 

“Jesse, please,” she begged, “faster, p-please.” 

He smirked at how quickly she was coming undone as he slid two fingers inside her. His thumb played at her clit and in an instant she was clenching around him, his name on her lips.

Jesse pulled out of her and removed her shorts and underwear as she reach down to finally remove his pants. They pulled away to step out of their respective garments before their hands were instantly on each other again. 

His mouth devoured her neck as her hand reached between them, guiding him into her. Rachel wrapped her leg around his waist and with a quick thrust he was inside, feeling her pulse from her recent orgasm. 

He groaned at the feel of her tightness, pinning her against the door. Gaining more leverage, he pulled out and thrust into her again, relishing the moans of pleasure that spilled from her mouth. She held to him tightly, fingers pulling at the curls around his neck. 

“Touch yourself,” he whispered into her ear, his tongue darting out to swipe along the shell of it. “I’m so close, baby. Touch yourself.”

Rachel reached a hand between the two of them, fingers stroking at her swollen clit. She moaned loudly, begging him for more. 

“Come for me, Rach,” he demanded through deep moans as she came, clenching around him as he thrust _one, two, three_ more times before finally spilling inside of her and following her over the edge. 

He collapsed against her, dragging her to the floor of the small closet they were in. Jesse pulled a large piece of uncut fabric off the nearby table and draped it around them, planting a kiss on her forehead. 

Together they lay entwined, their breathing slowly recovering. She placed her head near the crook of his neck while he ran his fingers through her hair. 

“Jesse?” she asked, soon after she had come down from her high.

“Hmm?” he muttered, hands still in her hair.

“Why did you do it?”

“What? Fuck you? Because you’re hot and you also wanted to fuck me too, as I recall.”

“No, that’s not what I meant,” she exhaled. “Why did you go back to Vocal Adrenaline after you said you’d transferred for me?” She sat up and turned towards him, covering her bare chest with his discarded sweatshirt. 

“Rachel…” he began, sitting up.

“No. I want to know what I did. What could I have possibly done to make you do that to me? You told those robots I was vegan, Jesse,” her voice began to crack as tears welled up in her eyes.

“You didn’t do anything,” he said, attempting to soothe her, his hand rubbing at the small of her back. 

She laughed darkly, “Yeah, sure. That’s one day you’re holding my hand and telling me all my dreams are going to come true and the next you’re throwing eggs at my face.”

“I thought you said this didn’t mean anything, Rachel.”

“Jesus Christ, Jesse,” she shouted. “Fucking forget it,” she said as she moved to gather her clothes and leave.

“Rachel, wait.”

“What?” she said harshly. 

“I’m sorry.”

“For what? For fucking me?” 

Jesse exhaled, running his hand through his hair. “Rachel, I’m sorry for hurting you. It just- it wasn’t supposed happen like this.”

“Like what?” she snapped.

“I wasn’t supposed to fall in love with you,” he admitted, afraid look at her reaction.

“I thought you said you _loved_ me, past tense.” she said, voice softening.

“I have loved since you spent fifteen dollar trying to win me that Care Bear and I haven’t stopped,” he said. “You’re kind of a hard girl to forget, Rachel Berry.”

“Okay,” she said, gaining her composure, “this still doesn’t explain your return to Vocal Adrenaline. Or the egg incident, I might add.”

“I know. I don’t know if I really have any excuse good enough. I was an idiot. Afraid of my feelings for you and, to be honest, I’m a little afraid of Shelby too.”

“Oh,” Rachel mumbled. “I should’ve known she was in on this. She’s the only reason you even gave a girl like me the time of day.”

“Rachel, no,” he said, pulling her towards him. “Look at me. You are beautiful and you are talented and even a supernova like me is lucky to be in your presence. Stop letting those idiots at your school beat you down. You’re better than all of them.”

She smiled despite herself. She never could resist his compliments. 

“So, what does this mean?” she asked, “For us?”

“I don’t know, Rachel. I don’t think I get a say in this. I’m the fuck up.”

She sat quietly for a moment, pondering her next move, before pulling away from him, extending her hand.

“Hi, I’m Rachel Berry,” she said, matter-of-factly. 

“I know who you are,” he said, eying her questioningly.

“You know Rachel Berry, the star of William McKinley’s New Directions and the girl whose heart you broke. I want to introduce you to Rachel Berry, the girl who is forgiving and understanding and willing to give you a second chance.”

He laughed lightly and took her hand, before kissing her on the wrist. “So you want to start over?”

She nodded. “What better place to start than naked on the floor of the props closet.”

Jesse chuckled before pulling her into a deep kiss. “So, I think I remember you saying something about your dads not being home?” 

She laughed as they raced to redress themselves, not caring that her shorts were inside out and his t-shirt was backwards. And after checking that the auditorium was clear once more they headed out to the parking lot, hand in hand.

As that climbed into his Range Rover, he smiled. Maybe things could be perfect this time. The star-crossed lovers of rival show choirs without in interference of surrogate moms or jealous teammates. 

“You know I can’t come back to McKinley, right?” he said.

“I know. So you better watch your ass when we funkify you at Regionals,” she said, taunting. 

He leaned across the center console to capture her mouth in a kiss. She giggled into him before she wrapped her arms around him drawing him closer. 

_Yeah,_ he thought, _they could definitely work things out_.


End file.
